Tel Père,
by dark gallou
Summary: OS Slash Murt/Era, post Eldest, violence, inceste. Les Vardens ont perdu la guerre, Eragon va être exécuté à l’aube. Récit d’une dernière nuit par Murtagh.


WARNING :

**Post Eldest** (spoilers inside), post war.

**Slash** Murtagh/Eragon.

**NC-17** pour **violence**,** paroles et concepts dérangeants**,** rapports sexuels entre hommes**,** inceste**.

WARNING 2 : J'ai prévenu juste au-dessus, ceux à qui ça pose un problème, faites demi-tour tout de suite !!!! C'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin, merci. Sinon, rappelez-vous que ce ne sont que des personnages de fiction. Euh, absence de scenario (écrit après l'heure légale du dodo).

DISCLAIMER : The Inheritance Trilogy -Tetralogy maintenant- pazamoi, it belongs to Christopher Paolini (sniff, Murtaaaaaaagh).

RESUME : Les Vardens ont perdu la guerre et Eragon va être exécuté à l'aube. Récit d'une dernière nuit par Murtagh.

**Tel père, …**

C'est comme un poison qui s'insinue dans mes veines. Cette pensée. Infecte. Nauséeuse. Immonde. Ce sont les adjectifs qui la caractérisent, qui me caractérisent. L'innommable, l'inconcevable.

Je ne peux plus me regarder dans un miroir et je ne sais pas comment eux peuvent me regarder. J'ai l'impression que leurs regards me transpercent, qu'ils voient clair à travers moi. Ils savent à quel point je suis pourri, je suis mauvais. Leurs rictus de dégoût exprime clairement leur opinion de moi, rien de glorieux, rien de beau, rien de merveilleux. Mais je l'ai toujours su, après tout c'était écrit dans mon sang.

Mon esprit me joue des tours. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir. Ils n'ont aucune idée de la folie qui me ronge, du mal qui m'habite. Ils ne font qu'imaginer ce que je suis, et la limite de leur esprit suffit largement pour les faire vomir. S'ils savaient ce qui se cache dans mon fort intérieur, seraient-ils tétanisés ?

J'ai réalisé, depuis un certain temps déjà, que je suis l'incarnation du mal. Fils du Mal, serviteur du Mal, je sème la souffrance et la douleur autour de moi. Je suis l'ennemi de la lumière et de la paix. Mes mains sont couvertes du sang d'innocents, et toutes ces vies arrachées injustement ne parviennent pas à détrôner le pire de mes crimes, le contenu de mes pensées.

Mon combat contre le Bien est sur le point de se terminer.

La victoire est à portée de main, presque acquise sachant que nos ennemis sont déjà terrassés et vont être sacrifiés au levé du soleil. Dans quelques heures, tout sera fini. Je serai alors libéré de mon esprit. Je resterai l'incarnation du mal mais il n'y aura plus ces yeux pour me le rappeler.

Mais d'ici là, je dois faire avec.

Son regard, cette insupportable brûlure dans mon âme, me fixe depuis déjà une heure. Il n'a pas parlé, son regard suffit. Le regard des autres, j'y suis habitué. Accusation, reproche, haine, peur, rejet, dégoût, mépris. Je les connais tous. Le sien ne diffère pas, ou plus plutôt ne diffère plus.

Au début, c'était méfiance, intérêt et admiration. Puis c'est devenu confiance, amitié, tendresse. Lorsque j'ai révélé mon vrai visage, c'est devenu incompréhension, colère, espoir, déception. Mais maintenant, c'est comme tous les autres. Il rêve de me voir mort, malheureusement ce n'est pas ma mort qui est programmée petit frère, mais bien la tienne.

Je sais, je suis immonde, dégoûtant. Et cette pensée me fait sourire, sourire n'a rien de gentil ou de plaisant. C'est celui d'un prédateur qui a enfin attrapé sa proie et qui va la déguster à son aise. Je vais te déguster petit frère. J'adore cette pensée. Voir cette créature si pure et si belle finir entre mes mains. J'en meurs d'impatience.

Je prononce les mots qui entravent ses membres et j'ouvre sa cage. Je l'attrape par le bras et le tire hors de là, il se laisse faire, comme un mouton bien docile. Ç'en est presque décevant. Je le sors des cachots et l'entraîne dans les étages. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans ma chambre, c'est trop facile. Puis j'ai une idée.

Je l'amène au donjon nord, là où se reposent les dragons en temps normal. Là où Galbatorix a déposé Saphira. Le règne des Riders touche à sa fin. Nous sommes à jamais les derniers représentants de notre race, vu que la dragonne de mon frère s'est stupidement sacrifiée pour le sauver… J'anticipe avec délectation la souffrance qu'il va ressentir en la voyant là, inanimée, vide, morte. Il ne me déçoit pas : je sens son âme se briser à la vue du corps brisé et désarticulé de son dragon. C'est si facile de faire du mal aux gens comme lui. Tu es trop sensible, petit frère.

Il rompt le sort d'entrave et essaye de se précipiter vers elle mais je le retiens. Il me supplie du regard -oh, oui, supplie moi encore- et je le lâche. Il vient passer ses bras trop maigres autour du cou de son dragon adoré. Je peux comprendre, l'absence de Thorn m'a beaucoup pesée au début. Mais c'est du passé et Thorn ne me manque plus comme avant. Ça doit faire partie de mon caractère, la capacité de se détacher de soi-même. De devenir tellement indifférent que je ne ressens même pas la douleur d'avoir perdu la moitié de mon âme. Peut-être bien que je l'ai perdue dans son intégralité ce jour-là.

- ça fait mal, hein, petit frère ?

- Pourquoi, Murtagh ?

Sa voix plaintive, suppliante. Comme si chaque chose avait besoin d'une explication.

- Si tu veux vraiment une explication, disons que c'est pour venger Thorn dont tu as pris la vie.

Mais ce n'est pas la vraie explication. Saphira est morte, c'est tout. Mais cette réponse lui fait mal et j'adore le voir souffrir. Le voir malheureux. Il a l'air si fragile dans ces moments là, il aurait vraiment besoin d'un grand frère pour le protéger des méchants comme moi… Dommage.

Je l'attrape par l'épaule et l'éloigne de Saphira pour le jeter un peu plus loin dans la paille. J'assure mon contrôle sur sa magie et son esprit. J'ai envie de m'amuser avant de le dévorer. Je le regarde et je sens qu'il n'aime pas mon regard. Sait-il seulement ce que je vois ? Ce que je pense de lui ?

Sait-il qu'il est au cœur de tous mes tourments et que demain, lorsqu'il ne sera plus là, je serai enfin libre. Qu'il n'y aura plus rien pour m'arrêter. Non, il ne le sait pas. Il a arrêté d'espérer de me sauver. Je suis une cause perdue. J'ai encore plus de sang sur les mains que mon seigneur et maître, Galbatorix.

- Tu es malheureux, petit frère. Tu veux que je te console ?

Il me regarde surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce ton. Puis de nouveau la méfiance, il sait à quel point j'aime le torturer en lui donnant de faux espoirs. Je m'agenouille pour être à son niveau et je prends son visage entre mes mains. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant et lui souffle sur le front.

- Rassure-toi, tu vas bientôt la rejoindre. Ce ne sera pas long. Mais ce sera sans douleurs vu que j'éprouve vraiment trop de plaisir à te faire souffrir.

Il tente un mouvement de recul mais il est trop faible pour lutter contre moi. Je le tire contre moi et son visage vient reposer sur mon épaule, je le prends dans mes bras et je le serre de toutes mes forces. Je respire son odeur, il ne s'est pas lavé et il sent encore le sang, j'adore l'odeur du sang.

Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son dos et les remonte habilement sous sa chemise. Le contact de la chair, surtout celle-là me fait vibrer. Je reprends une bouffée de ce parfum enivrant. Je sais que c'est le seul moyen. Le tuer ne suffirait pas, il continuerait à me hanter. Je dois le détruire, le souiller, qu'il ne puisse plus me lancer ces regards accusateurs. C'est pourquoi avant de le tuer, je dois le posséder.

- Tes habits sont sales, il faut les retirer.

Mon petit frère me regarde. Il sait où je veux en venir. Il ferme les yeux et frémit en se mordant les lèvres. A quoi penses-tu petit frère ? Essayes-tu d'imaginer les sévices que je vais t'infliger ou est-ce la peur de cette fin imminente et si lointaine en même temps qui te fais regretter de ne pas être déjà mort. Tu rouvres les yeux et me fixes. Regard décidé, tu ne fuis pas ton destin, comme toujours, droit face à l'adversité, tu m'attends et me défies :

- Retire-la toi-même.

- Avec plaisir.

Donc, tu ne te laisseras pas faire. A moins que ce ne soit une invitation…

Quoiqu'il en soit les prochaines heures sont les nôtres et c'est avec une joie non-dissimulée que j'entreprends de le soulager de ses vêtements. Délacer sa chemise, déboutonner son pantalon. Il n'y a plus grand-chose à enlever.

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi, Eragon ? Tu ne peux pas faire des phrases complètes ?

- Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en me violant ? A être pire que ta réputation ? A me donner une leçon ? Ou est-ce gratuit, comme tout le reste ?

Aaaaah. Eragon, le bras armé de la justice vient de se réveiller. Monsieur je jette des regards noirs et accusateurs à tous les méchants de la terre parce je suis quelqu'un de bien et de juste me fait la morale. Ça me manquait et ça va me manquer…

- Je serais mauvais joueur de prétendre que c'est gratuit, petit frère. Disons que j'en ai envie, depuis trop longtemps.

Et c'est vrai, cette étincelle d'honnêteté me surprend. J'ai envie de lui, depuis le début, bien, avant qu'il ne soit mon petit frère, bien avant que nous soyons frères ennemis. Le reste n'est que prétexte et bonus. Tout m'a toujours attiré en lui. Il était ce que je n'étais pas, volontaire, brave, généreux, altruiste. Il était même mon ami, c'est dire… Et depuis qu'il est mon frère, c'est pire. Je le veux encore plus. De la colère qu'il ait pu échapper à notre père, à Galbatorix, qu'il ait pu échapper à la vie que j'ai subi, j'ai créé une sorte de vengeance qui se voit enfin accomplie. Je veux qu'il sache ce que c'est que d'être le fils d'un monstre, d'être destiné à devenir un monstre quoiqu'il arrive.

Rien ne transparait dans son regard. Ma réponse le laisse songeur. Dois-je ajouter que je suis honnête pour une fois ? Non, il l'a compris. Brave petit frère.

- Tu n'as jamais rien dit ou montré quoique ce soit… Est-ce pour ça que tu as rejoins Galbatorix aussi facilement ?

Tu es un peu cruel sur les bords petits frère, j'ai quand même résisté pendant plusieurs mois avant de céder à Galbatorix. Mais je dois reconnaître que mon attachement irraisonné pour mon propre sang a été un argument pour être dans le camp des méchants. Un gentil ne peut pas avoir ce genre de pulsion envers son petit frère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Entre autre. Mais c'est surtout votre côté gerbant à être si gentil et si généreux qui m'a donné la nausée.

- Tu mens.

- C'est vrai, je me serais bien mariée avec la petite princesse Varden. Mais soit rassuré, je me suis occupé d'elle tout à l'heure.

- Et maintenant, tu viens t'occuper de moi.

- Le meilleur pour la fin, petit frère.

Il ferme les yeux. Grand débat intérieur… Céder ou ne pas céder ? Répliquer. Vite, quelque chose pour rappeler au vilain grand frère à quel point il est mauvais. Mais non, rien. Il rouvre les yeux et me fixe droit dans les yeux.

- Libère moi.

Oh, j'aimerais bien mais j'ai un peu peur que tu t'en ailles. Et puis au Diable, il faut savoir vivre dangereusement, je le libère de mon étreinte mentale. Tout d'abord, il ne bouge pas. Puis il avance tout doucement jusqu'à moi et vient se coller contre moi, sa tête sur mon torse.

- Dis Murtagh, si j'avais cédé à tes avances, tu serais resté dans notre camp ?

C'est quoi cette question ? On ne va pas refaire l'histoire, c'est un peu trop tard, non ? Et je n'ai pas la réponse. J'aime être le méchant de l'histoire. Et jamais tu n'aurais fait ça avec moi, c'était trop contre nature.

- Je ne crois pas que ça aurait été possible, tu sais le beau grand soldat de la lumière avec le fils de l'infâme traitre.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?

- Est-ce bien utile ? Ce qui est fait est fait.

Il a passé ses bras dans mon dos et me serre le plus fort possible. Il pleure, je le sens qui mouille ma chemise. Tu ne peux refaire le passé, alors arrête de pleurer. J'attrape son visage -humide- et vient le porter au niveau du mien. Ces yeux. Cette tristesse. Toute l'accusation, le rejet, la haine sont partis. J'embrasse pour la première fois ces lèvres charnues qui m'ont si souvent tenté. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'attente mais c'est le genre de baiser pour lequel je me damnerais… Pour lequel je me suis damné. Ses lèvres sont douces malgré ses mauvais traitements et la malnutrition, je mordille doucement, presque gentiment sa lèvre inférieur, je passe ma langue dessus pour demander sagement qu'il ouvre la bouche. Ce qu'il fait. Ma langue rencontre ses dents, puis sa propre langue que je viens caresser. Ma main passe derrière sa tête, comme pour m'assurer qu'il ne va pas reculer au dernier moment. Mais nos langues ont commencé à danser ensemble, se caressant, se tournant autour, toujours en douceur. J'aspire sa langue, re-caresse ses lèvres et vient poser mon front contre le sien.

Ce baiser. Je l'ai attendu autant qu'il l'a attendu. Je le sais. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est s'il sait ce que ça veut dire. S'il se rend compte de ce que nous faisons, des conséquences ou s'il s'en fiche. Il ne me regarde pas. Aha. Débat intérieur. Il sait que je ne me contenterai pas d'un baiser innocent. Va-t-il livrer le reste sans résistance ou va-t-il se rebeller ? Puis la réponse tant attendue, même pas drôle. Son regard me dit que je n'aurai pas besoin de me battre pour le posséder.

- Grand frère

Sa voix est un chuchotement, une supplique presque muette, une prière que je vais me faire un plaisir de satisfaire. Son corps accompagne mes caresses, je voudrais lui faire mal mais je ne peux plus. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, lui. Je le repousse pour retirer mes vêtements tandis qu'il se débarrasse -tout seul, j'ai gagné- de son pantalon. Je l'invite à s'asseoir sur mes genoux et il obéit. Le contact de nos peaux m'électrise, mon torse contre son dos, ma main sur sa cuisse, mon sexe contre ses fesses. Il vient glisser sa main sur la mienne et la guide jusqu'à son propre sexe. Petit frère, où as-tu appris ces manières ?

Il vient poser sa tête sur mon épaule et souffle dans mon cou. Il m'embrasse sur le bord de la mâchoire et s'abandonne tout entier contre moi. Lorsque je referme ma main sur son sexe, je le sens se tendre tout entier. Et l'idée que mon frère est probablement encore vierge effleure mon esprit. Je commence à le caresser en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient le long de son sexe et j'entends sa respiration s'accélérer. Mon autre main vient caresser son torse, titiller ses tétons durcis. Il vient poser sa main sur la mienne et je le gronde. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses mains, je sais qu'il a envie d'accentuer le plaisir mais c'est encore moi qui mène la danse.

Je viens faire passer mon pouce sur l'extrémité de son sexe et il gémit. Je compresse son sexe tandis que mon pouce fait de petits cercles autour de son gland. Ses gémissements, le fait de le toucher m'excitent au plus haut point. J'ai envie qu'il me suce mais je ne le crois pas capable de faire une chose pareille de lui-même. Tant pis. Je relâche la pression et il proteste avec un couinement. Je réprime un sourire et le force à se relever. Puis je l'allonge sur nos vêtements, il me regarde d'un air curieux. Il ne sait pas, il doute. Je pourrais lui faire mal, très mal. Mais l'idée ne m'amuse plus.

Je lui écarte les jambes et viens m'agenouiller entre ses pieds. Et je viens donner un coup de langue le long de son érection. Puis un autre, plus lent, plus appuyé, qu'il ait le temps de me regarder faire. Puis je viens jouer avec son gland. Il y prend du plaisir, aux halètements qu'il me sort et à sa respiration saccadée. Puis je le prends dans ma bouche et pour le coup, il arrête de respirer. Cette fois-ci j'en suis sûr, il est encore vierge. Je suis le premier à le toucher, à le faire gémir, à le posséder, à le souiller.

Je m'arrête pour venir le surplomber, les yeux dans les yeux. Et je me laisse tomber sur lui et je l'entraine dans une roulade avec moi. Nous sommes en train de batifoler dans la paille comme deux gamins qui découvre une nouvelle part d'eux même. Mais nous ne sommes pas des gamins. Il passe ses cuisses sur mes hanches et vient croiser ses jambes dans mon dos. Il est prêt. Toute une vie à attendre ce moment. Il n'a pas idée de la douleur, je ne le préviens pas, déjà que je suis en train de devenir gâteux, je ne vais pas être gentil non plus. Je m'enfonce en lui assez violemment, de manière sèche et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier de douleur. Il respire bruyamment, essaye de récupérer son souffle, de contrôler sa douleur mais il a du mal. Il me lance un regard accusateur et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents. Un désolé qui sonne faux tant je suis ravi. Je l'embrasse pour lui faire oublier que je suis un irrécupérable connard. Peu à peu sa respiration se calme, il s'habitue à ma présence, le sport va pouvoir commencer.

Je vais te faire crier, petit frère. De plaisir, de douleur. Et je garderai avec moi ce souvenir impérissable pour l'éternité. Mon petit frère enfin souillé, à moi, soumis, offert. Ma victoire, mon plaisir…

Il s'est endormi, paisiblement, contre moi. Il s'est abandonné, sans défense, à son pire ennemi. Je pourrais lui faire subir tout ce que je veux. Mais le cœur n'y est plus. Il a gagné. J'ai perdu. Juste trois mots. Que je n'aurais jamais pu dire, qui m'ont rongé depuis le premier jours, que j'ai retenus avec douleur tandis que je le regardais convoler avec son elfe, trois mots qui ont fait basculer le peu d'humanité qui m'habitait dans les ténèbres les plus profondes pour ne jamais en revenir.

J'avais fait tous les efforts possibles et imaginables pour me détacher de l'image de mon père, pour être autre chose que ce monstre que j'étais destiné à devenir. Puis je l'ai rencontré et je me suis trouvé une raison de vivre. Puis une raison de mourir, de disparaître. La vérité, c'est que j'aurais tout donné pour lui, même ma vie. Si seulement…

Je suis le méchant, c'est moi !!! L'ignoble Murtagh, le Boucher, le Cannibale qui égorge vos enfants, viole vos femmes et dévore vos adolescents. De quel droit ! Dis-le moi petit frère, de quel droit te hisses-tu à mon niveau. Je suis la créature abjecte par excellence et mon immondice n'en est que renforcée lorsque tu te dresses dans la lumière, auréolé de gloire et de vertu. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Moi seul est le droit de ressentir les pulsions sordides qui animent les déchus de l'enfer. Tu es un ange, tu es pur. Tu es mon opposé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ?

Quand Galbatorix rentre, je ne fais même pas l'effort de cacher ma nudité. Je suis assis contre un pilier, le plus loin possible de mon frère, toujours endormi. Galbatorix me sourit. Il sait. Je préfère le dire plutôt que de l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre :

- J'ai perdu.

Et c'est vrai. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour être l'être le plus ignoble de ce monde, je m'y suis appliqué avec tant de soin que j'ai même dépassé mon maître. Et le monde entier me regarde tel que je dois être regardé, comme le détritus dont il faut se débarasser de toute urgence : l'homme à haïr. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai fais ça petit frère ? Galbatorix, lui, le sait. Il l'a toujours su et c'est pour ça qu'il rigole doucement en te regardant.

- Tel père, tels fils, hein ?

Et je ne peux m'en empêcher. J'éclate de rire. C'est nerveux. Tout ça pour ça. La vérité fait mal.

Parce que le jour où je t'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux de la seule personne que je ne devais pas aimer. Et que j'attendais de toi la seule chose censée qu'il fallait répondre à ça. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait, petit frère. Pour que tu me haïsses, pour que tu tues l'anomalie en moi. Pour que tu sauves le monde de la menace que je représente. Pour que tu resplendisses de ta pureté. Pour que tu restes l'incarnation du Bien.

Et sûrement pas pour que tu me dises que tu m'aimes.

Fin.

Les reviews sont les bienvenues d'autant plus que c'est ma première fic ici. Et merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout.

Gallou.


End file.
